


the next chapter

by hak22



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet the Family, eric centric, juyeon's family are so sweet, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hak22/pseuds/hak22
Summary: "mum, dad, youngjae and i have something to say"“we’re dating,”orin which eric meets juyeon's parents
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	the next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> hii ! just wanted to say
> 
> i have nothing against eric’s family, but for the sake of this storyline eric moved to korea on his own because of problems with his parents. having said that, this piece of information doesn’t affect what happens in this au at all, i just wanted a universe where i didn’t have to write about eric’s family being involved because i didn’t know how to include them, pls forgive me. 
> 
> also, there is mention of juyeon’s little brother but since i don’t know his name i have given him one instead
> 
> hope you enjoy !!
> 
> -a

eric had done this multiple times before. this wasn’t even the first time he was doing this, he had probably already done it more than ten times but somehow he was more nervous this time around. ever since he had arrived in korea three years ago and befriended juyeon, the older boy had never let him feel lonely and always invited him to his house so he wasn’t alone in the holidays. eric appreciated juyeon for that, more than he would like to admit. but even after all that, he was scared to see juyeon’s parents. this time he would meet them as their son’s boyfriend and not just a friend. 

after they had crossed the boundary of friendship, juyeon had insisted that they announce their relationship to his family because his parents adored eric but instead, this scared him. he didn’t want their opinion on him to change. he loved having a family in korea, one that felt like the home he left behind in america, and so he wanted to avoid anything that would possibly damage that. he wanted to maintain that safe haven of his as it was, even if it meant hiding his relationship from them. and yet here he was, in a car with juyeon on their way to juyeon’s childhood home. 

eric couldn’t help but feel scared. even after the constant reassurance from his boyfriend, he couldn’t help the fear coursing through his veins. this was it for him, he would lose the people he had grown to love. they wouldn’t like him anymore and when they find out about their relationship they would make juyeon break up with him and he would be alone, all over again, like he had been three years ago. it was terrifying enough being in this new country on his own but if he didn’t have juyeon on top of that, he didn’t know if he could survive. 

the younger boy was spiraling in his own thoughts, he was so lost in them that he didn’t hear juyeon calling out for him. he couldn’t hear anything other than his own thoughts. he was pulled out of them when he felt a hand resting upon his own on his lap. he looked over to the owner of the hand only to see his eyes were on the road. he felt the hand squeeze his own and a small smile appear on his boyfriend’s face. eric smiled back but quickly realised the other couldn’t really see him so he moved to interlock their fingers. juyeon pulled eric’s hand to his lips and left a tender kiss on it. 

“i can hear you thinking from over here, youngjae,” eric would always blush at the way juyeon said his name but right now, he couldn’t even acknowledge it. 

“i’m scared juyeon, i really am,” eric revealed which caused juyeon to briefly look at him before focusing back on the road. he drove to the side of the road and parked there before turning to face his boyfriend. he took both of his hands and held them, as if he were afraid the other would let go. 

“baby,” juyeon spoke softly, “i know it must be very scary, but you’ve met my parents countless times already, think of it like that,” 

“but juyeon, that was different, we were friends then, now that we’re together things have changed,” eric looked down at their hands, he was afraid to look at the others eyes just in case he saw something he didn’t want to see. 

“youngjae, look at me,” juyeon spoke in a hushed tone before he gently placed his hand on eric’s cheek which caused eric to meet his eyes.

“they will love you no matter what you do, they probably even like you more than they like me,” eric chuckled at that but it didn’t erase the worry from his mind. 

“okay, how about this? if it’s too much for you, i can call them and say we can’t make it and we can go home, i’ll run you a bath and we can both relax. we can do this when you’re ready, youngjae, i’m not doing this if you’re not comfortable.”

eric contemplated it. it would be nice to turn around and go home, not having to worry about his but he didn’t want to disappoint anyone. he hadn’t seen juyeon’s parents since they became official, almost three months ago. 

when juyeon’s parents found out that eric would come over today, they had sounded so excited. even juyeon’s little brother had seemed happy about eric coming over. he didn’t want to destroy all of that. eric really thought about it. juyeon’s parents hadn’t even been mad when juyeon came out to them, they were accepting and they did love eric, he couldn’t deny that so what was stopping him? eric would like to believe that it was all in his head, that nothing bad would even happen and so even though he had lingering fears, he took a deep breath and- 

“no, let’s go through with it,” eric came to a conclusion. 

“are you sure baby? i don’t wan-”

“yes, i’m sure,” eric said decisively, “now start the car back up again, we’ve already wasted enough time sitting here and i don’t think your brother would be too pleased with that.”

“i mean, you’re not wrong, let’s go,” juyeon leaned over to kiss eric before starting up the car again and moving back onto the road. 

juyeon’s home wasn’t even that far from where the two currently lived but with all the thinking and worrying eric had done, it felt like a really long time. 

the sun was starting to set when they had finally arrived. juyeon pressed the car horn signalling they were here and soon enough his mum and dad emerged from the house. he parked the car before they both left the car. eric could see from where he was standing that juyeon’s parents were wildly waving their hands which made him laugh before he raised his hand and gave a small wave back. 

“my baby, i missed you” juyeon’s dad spoke as the couple were walking up to the door. 

“dad, i literally saw you two weeks ago,” this caused his dad to send a playful glare towards juyeon. 

“i wasn’t talking to you juyeon, i was talking to my baby,” before juyeon could protest any further his dad pulled eric into a hug and when eric was about to hug back, juyeons dad let go and started pinching his cheeks causing the other to squeal.

“i’ll stop if you promise not to go without seeing us for three months youngjae,” 

“okay, okay, i promise,” juyeon’s dad let go and eric was pouting and rubbing his cheeks with his hands. 

“he was my baby first,” eric heard juyeon mumble under his breath. he was about to say something back when he realised where they were and sharply turned towards where his boyfriend’s parents were standing to only find them already making their way inside. he let out a breath of relief when it occurred to him that they hadn’t heard what juyeon said. 

“come on, let’s go inside,” juyeon led eric towards the door with his hand gently resting on the small of his back. 

as soon as they had made it into the house juyeon’s brother jumped up from where he was sitting on couch. 

“juhwan, i’m home,” juyeon exclaimed but he was ignored as his brother went to hug his boyfriend. 

“i missed you so much,” his voice was muffled, he pulled away from the hug before continuing, “it was so boring when hyung only came,” juyeon scoffed at that and moved to lightly punch his brother’s arms before the other screamed for their parents. 

“mum! juyeon hyung punched me and it hurts,” juhwan fake cried. 

“it hasn’t even been ten minutes since you’ve arrived and you’re already causing trouble,” his mother tutted. eric was already used to this, it happened every time they came home and he didn’t mind. he loved every second of it because it made him realise that he had a family, one that did love him. it was a nice distraction from the torment going on in his head. 

eric put his arm around juhwan’s shoulder, who was almost the same height as him, before ruffling his hair, “i missed you too ju,” they smiled at each at other and eric whispered so that everyone could hear, “i agree, your hyung is very boring,” juyeon gasped at the accusations. 

“how dare you?” juyeon questioned eric, acting as if he were hurt. 

“it’s the truth, love, better accept it,” before eric could censor his thoughts he had blurted it out. he was so used to calling juyeon ‘love’ that even in the presence of the other’s family he had let it slip. eric could feel his face heat up at what he had said and could saw juyeon’s eyes wide in surprise. the silence dragged out for a while before juyeon’s mum called them to the table as dinner was ready. 

if juyeon’s family had realised what he said, they didn’t question it. eric really hoped they hadn’t because he wasn’t mentally ready to reveal the truth in that moment. he cleared his throat and spoke. 

“juhwan, let’s go eat, i’m starving,” juhwan laughed at eric before the remaining three of them left towards the kitchen. 

eric let out a sigh of relief as he sat down at the table, near juyeon. juyeon’s parents were sitting opposite them and juhwan was sitting at the head of the table.

“i cooked all your favourite foods, eric,” juyeon’s mum smiled at him and he felt touched, he hadn’t had this for 3 months, he really missed his boyfriends’s mum’s cooking. he felt himself tear up but he refrained from crying. 

“thank you so much, mrs lee” eric said gratefully, the food he had at juyeon’s house always tasted similar to his mum’s cooking and so it never failed to make him feel at home. 

“how many times do i have to tell you?” eric was taken back, scared even, what did she mean? “call me mum, you’re part of this family youngjae,” eric could only look at her in awe. he had heard the same line countless times and yet he still teared up.

these people really seemed to care about him, like he genuinely mattered and it always took him by surprise. 

“thank yo-” 

“youngjae, you don’t have to thank anyone, you’re always welcome here,” juyeon’s dad smiled brightly at him, eric could only return the smile and nod before lifting up his hand to wipe away the few tears that managed to break away. 

“i’m hungry, can we eat now?” juhwan’s voice cut the brief silence. his mother shook his head, “don’t be so rude son,” to which he just shrugged and picked up his chopsticks to start eating and a silence fell upon all of them with a few conversations going on here and there. this ambiance lasted approximately for half an hour before eric realised what they were here for in the first place.

eric put down his chopsticks, he was stuffed. juyeon’s mother kept on putting food on his plate claiming that he had gotten to thin over the three months, he was sure that it wasn’t true but mums always exaggerated these things. he could see that juyeon’s plate was full from all the food his mum had placed on there which caused him to laugh to himself. 

his mind went back to why they were here in the first place. they needed to do it soon or eric was sure he would go crazy from the anticipation. he looked over at juyeon and put his hand on the other’s thighs. the gesture caused juyeon to look up at him and eric nodded towards the other’s parents. juyeon instantly knew what his boyfriend was implying and he quickly finished what he was chewing before clearing his throat. his family looked up at juyeon. 

“mum, dad, youngjae and i have something to say,” eric held his breath. this was it. juyeon’s parents would hate him for this and juhwan would never want him around again. he’s ruined it. why did he have to confess his feelings for the older boy? if he hadn’t he still would be able to be apart of this family where he was cherished. 

“what is it son?” his dad spoke but all eric could hear was the ringing in his ear getting louder, he could feel his heart rate increasing. this was over for him. 

“we’re dating,” 

everything went silent. everything he had ever wanted in life, a loving boyfriend with a loving family he could be part of was thrown out the window. gone. just like that. and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. he ruined the one good thing in his life and-

“finally!” a voice rejoiced, pulling eric away from his thoughts. “i’m so proud of you guys,” it was juyeon’s dad. wait, eric thought, he was happy? he wasn’t mad that eric was dating his beloved son? 

“i told you they’d get together before the end of this year,” juhwan said smugly while holding out his palm. his parents responded but opening up their wallets and taking some money out before handing it over to their youngest son.

“mum! dad! what is the meaning of this?” both juyeon and eric were taken back by what they were seeing. 

“we made a bet hyung and i won obviously, mum said you would make it official around new years while dad said march next year but obviously, i was the closest,” juhwan smirked, clearly happy with the 30,000 won in his pockets. 

“you made a bet?” in response the three of them nodded like it was the most apparent thing in the world. 

“honey, with the way you looked at each other, anyone could tell you guys were made for one another,” juyeon’s mum spoke with a proud smile. 

the two boys blushed at the statement. they weren’t aware how obvious they were being. juyeon’s parents had known long before them and here eric was worried for nothing. he almost felt stupid for thinking the way he did. he was well on his way blaming himself in his mind when he was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand reaching over the table and holding on to his own. 

“youngjae, you should know that no matter what happened today we would continue loving you. we are the lees, you can’t get rid of us easily,” juyeon’s mum spoke as she gently caressed eric's hand. 

“and youngjae, this is just another reason why you should start calling us mum and dad,” she continued,

eric could feel himself tear up by the sentiment. he had never felt so loved and wanted in his life and he was finally receiving it from the place he didn’t really expect it from. he was surrounded by people who actually loved him. he bit his lip in order to stop his tears but when juhwan stood from his seat to give him a hug, the dams broke and the tears fell. he now had his own little brother to take care of, who he could spoil. 

he wrapped his arms around the other and shifted in his seat so he was only sitting on half of it, leaving the other half for juhwan who took it gladly. 

“hyung, you’ll always be apart of our family,” eric smiled as he sniffled.

eric looked over at his boyfriend who was taken back at the situation but once he realised the other’s eyes were on him he moved to drape an arm around eric’s shoulder and pulled him closer. he pressed his lips to the top of the younger’s hair before smiling down at him.

“now, eric,” juyeon’s dad- or was it his dad now as well- said. 

“if juyeon ever hurts you, you let us know, i will make sure to beat him up okay?” eric laughed as juyeon opened his mouth in disbelief.

“but dad, i’m your son, remember?” juyeon spluttered out. 

“okay, but eric is my baby and no one hurts my baby,” his dad raised an eyebrow at him as if challenging him to go against what he had just said. juyeon only rolled his eyes in fake annoyance which caused the whole table to burst out in laughter. 

eric looked around at each and every single one of them. 

he was thankful for the new family he had managed to get. the family that he never had gotten the chance to be part of, that was probably because this was the family he was meant to be with. these were the people he was supposed to have in his life and he wouldn’t trade that for the world. seeing the happy looks on their faces made him feel beyond excited for the life he was going to live. he couldn’t be in a better place and he knew that. his previous beliefs seemed so small now, it almost seemed unnecessary in this moment. he was finally here with the people he mattered the most.

“see,” a voice whispered in his ear, “told you it wasn't going to be that bad,” the voice said before leaving a chaste kiss on his ear lobe. 

“yeah,” eric whispered, “you were right,” 

eric went back to the conversation with juhwan, feeling content. 

he was loved, not only by one but four people in total. 

he couldn’t lie, he loved every second of it. 

eric was still in awe when dinner had ended and they moved to the living room. 

he was still in awe on their drive back home where juyeon tried to spark conversations but he failed to do so because of his boyfriend who was still astonished. 

he was still in awe when they arrived home. 

when eric went to bed, he felt this warm feeling spread within his body. to him, it felt like an added protection, like an excess of the love he received spreading it’s colour all throughout his body, as if he had just received a new found meaning to life. eric had never felt so alive before.

and as he slept that night, he could feel that warmth envelop him which gave him a peace of mind. 

eric loved this feeling and he wouldn't trade it for the world. not when his boyfriend had his arms wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life so he wouldn’t slip away. 

when he woke up that morning, the realisation dawned upon him; it was the first day of this new beginning. the start of the story he had always wanted and now that it was finally here, he couldn’t wait for the next chapter. 

the next chapter to the rest of his life with his new family. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/h4kric) hehe i need friends 
> 
> -a


End file.
